


A Little Red String Wrapped Around My Finger

by nonchalantlupin



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Blood and lots of it, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Mild Language, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonchalantlupin/pseuds/nonchalantlupin
Summary: Yo! I had no idea that people would like FMWY so much! Thanks, you guys!As you may already know, I'm adapting FMWY into a visual novel. I decided to make a fanfic version of the best ending! It's just for funsies, but I hope you'll like it.





	A Little Red String Wrapped Around My Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I had no idea that people would like FMWY so much! Thanks, you guys!  
> As you may already know, I'm adapting FMWY into a visual novel. I decided to make a fanfic version of the best ending! It's just for funsies, but I hope you'll like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG heads-up for those of you who are grossed out by vomiting... OTL

"Give it up, Kaitou KID! There's no use trying to escape!" yells an officer in a helicopter.

"Shit! They found me!" I hiss. I was on my way home. It was just a usual night after a heist... nothing out of the ordinary. I don't escape while in costume that often, but it's not completely unheard of. "Well, gentlemen, I'd really love to stay and chat, but I must be going. See you next illusion~! ❤"

"He's getting away!" another officer shouts.

Nothing like dropping a smoke grenade to make a quick escape. I rush into the closest back alley and hide in an open (now closed) room. In hindsight, that was pretty risky. I would've been a goner if someone were to come out of a back door of a restaurant or simply go through the alleyway. But then again, I have a ton of fangirls... Maybe they'd be willing to hide me from the police? Love can make you do some pretty questionable things.

Once the coast is clear, I cautiously come back out. It's dark outside, even with the city lights on. I start to change into my civillian clothes, when I'm interrupted by the sound of footsteps. These weren't the footsteps of a police officer, mind you. They were too close; too... foreboding. Ominous, even. Footsteps this close could only mean one thing... I'm not alone.

Heart pounding out of my chest, I slowly turn around. It's then that I see him...  _Snake_. Damn, this guy again? He's standing in front of me now, showing off that evil grin of his as he pulls out his pistol and aims it at me. My whole body freezes. Adrenaline pumps through my veins and my heartrate goes up. Droplets of sweat drip down my forehead, and my eyes widen in horror. It's not like this is the first time a gun has been pulled on me, but it's at point blank, late at night, in a damn alleyway! His types can practically smell the fear on someone, so I have to at least try to play it cool.

Dammit, I don't want to die, at least not here. I'm too young and handsome to die! Hell, I can't AFFORD to die right now! Hakuba will be so pissed if I do; he's almost as obsessed with KID as Inspector Nakamori is. Aoko will march into the afterlife herself and drag me out by my ear! Those two wouldn't let me die even if I wanted to. And Akako would probably do some freaky witch magic shit and bring me back from the dead.

"We meet again, Phantom Thief 1412. Or should I say... _Kaito Kuroba?"_

Sheesh... He really needs to get with the program. Dude, we get it. You know my identity. Whoop-dee-doo. It's really not that much of a surprise as you think it is. Seriously. It doesn't take much thinking to figure out who the guy who looks exactly like the previous KID is if you know my old man.

Trying not to let Snake notice, I slip my arm behind me and pull out a tape recorder. I click the start button and tuck it up my sleeve. ~~Heh... a literal trick up my sleeve.~~ I know that this is my only chance at getting evidence for the Inspector in case I die. It would help the investigation of my death, if it comes to that. 

"Put the gun down and I'll talk," I demand firmly.

"And what could I possibly gain from talking to a brat like you? Don't make me laugh, boy." I could practically taste the venom in his tone. Finally living up to that codename of yours, huh, big guy?

I think I look pretty collected on the outside, but inside, I know he's right. What _could_ he gain, besides wasted time? I just have to take my chances. As they say, hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

"My, how rude!" I gasp in mock offense. "Between you and me, I think I have a much better chance of finding Pandora."

"Oh, you naive child. We don't need you, just like we didn't need your father. You're a nuisance, and possibly the death of our entire organization because you know of our existence."

Okay, _that's it._ No more Mr. Nice Guy. "If that's the only way to avenge my father, then so be it. I'm going to bring down your organization if it's the last thing I do!" I snarl at him.

"It very well may be the last thing you do, you insolent fool. But not if I can help it!"

We both pull out our guns -- one was obviously more lethal than the other, but the card gun is better than nothing. I immediately start firing cards. I try to move around a bit, because a moving target is harder to hit, but I think it just looks like I'm dancing.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Four shots are fired at me. They all hit. None of my cards hit Snake's skin, or else he'd be catching some Z's right about now. And damn, he could've picked a better number. Four? Really? Doesn't he know that's an unlucky number?

I fall to the ground, vivid red blood spurting out from the wounds. Snake laughs as he walks away. ...Of COURSE there was a muffler in the gun, so no one was close enough to hear it.Things aren't looking too good for me, needless to say.

So here I am on the cold, hard pavement, blood staining the ground. I probably only have a few more minutes left to live. My chances of survival are dropping by the second. I crawl over to the wall, lean myself against it, and turn off my tape recorder. I can't afford to die here, so I take out my cellphone and call an ambulance with the little strength I have left.

"119, how may I help you?"

"Uh, hey, hate to be that guy, but I'm bleeding out in an alleyway. I have four gunshot wounds. Contact the Inspector and ask him where KID was last seen. I remember seeing him running off earlier, so that must be where I am. Tell him why you need the address. My name is Kaito Kuroba. Once he hears that name, I can guarantee you he'll cooperate." 

"Okay, sir, someone is contacting him right now. We'll send an ambulance as soon as possible. Hang tight."

"Thanks. I need to hang up now, sorry. I'll have my friend answer any questions the ambulance staff has in case I'm unconscious. See ya." I end the call and sigh. Don't try this at home, kids. You're not actually supposed to hang up on 119, but I don't give a damn right now. It would probably help if I got out of this damn alleyway, but I'll lose more blood if I move... Whatever.

Time to call Aoko... I have her on speed dial, so it doesn't take much effort to call. She picks up the phone almost immediately. Was she waiting for me to call or something?

"Kaito, are you okay?! Man, they're fast!

"Yeah, I'm fine. I happen to be bleeding profusely, but other than that, everything is peachy keen."

"Hah, hah. Very funny. ...Seriously though, what happened?"

"Uhh... I...fell?" A sheepish smile appears on my face.

"You have gunshot wounds, idiot!"

"I fell...with a _gun._ "

...I don't think this is working.

"Ugh, fine, I get it. Kaito doesn't wanna tell Aoko right now. How bad is it?"

"It's not too ba--" I vomit blood before I can finish my sentence. Blood splatters onto the pavement. Man, that's gross... Way to go, Kuroba. Real smooth. What a charmer. Ugh, my gloves have blood on them now... Yuck.

"What the hell?! What just happened!? Please tell me you just had some bad food earlier or something!"

"If by food you mean dark red liquid, then yes. Really yummy, actually. I give it 5 stars."

"This isn't the time for jokes, Kaito!"

"I always make time for jokes. We've been friends for how many years now? You should know this by now, Aoko. Tsk, tsk." She groans audibly at my reply.

I hear the sound of a car door closing in the background. I can't tell if it's coming from nearby or from the phone. Let's just hope it's nearby.

"We're finally here...! Where are you?"

"Uhh... I think I see a ramen shop? Sorry, my vision is kind of blurry." I hear the sound of people running. At least I'm able to hide most of the accessories to my KID outfit. I had wrapped my tie on my shoulder to stop the bleeding earlier, and I also covered my stomach with my blazer. Now, for the rest...well, that would be telling. I'm pretty sure my clothes are too stained with blood to tell what color they originally were, anyway. It's also dark outside, even with the city lights.

"Over here!" a voice exclaims. Before I can look up to see who it is, I vomit blood again. I hear a loud gasp. I can't tell the emotion behind it. Is it disgust, shock, or horror? Concern?

I groan as scarlet blood trickles down my chin. I glance up at the two people in front of me as I set myself back up. I feel miserable. My head is spinning and my arms are shaking like a Chihuahua. I can hear and feel the blood pulsing and my heart beating weakly and rapidly. I can smell the pungent, rusty scent of blood. There's a patch of pavement stained with dark red blood to my right. I've designated that area to be the Vomit Spot. I just hope I don't get any on Aoko or the Inspector, because that would be really, really gross. I get shivers just thinking about it.

...Or maybe the shivers are from something else.

"This is really bad!" Aoko cries out as she runs over to me with a frightened look on her face. I rest my arm against the top of my head and tilt my head back a little. My eyes glaze over. I can feel the sweat slooowly dripping its way down my neck.

"No, don't...don't come near me. You'll get blood on you," I pant. My breathing is becoming labored.

"I don't care!" There are tears dripping down her face. She falls down onto her knees.

"Ow, my head... Keep it down, will you? Seriously... I'm fine. Don't ruin your outfit for me."

The inspector just kind of... stands there awkwardly. He looks uncomfortable. Poor guy. "I'll go, uh... Wait for help to get here. You two behave, alright?" He briskly walks off. Now it's just the two of us. Aoko comes closer to me. It's not like I could do anything about it anyway. I feel like spaghetti... spaghetti with too much tomato sauce.

"Aw... And I liked that outfit, too."

"Shut up..." she mumbles. She comes closer to me.

"Hey, don't cry... I'm fine, dummy... I'm not dead yet."

" 'Fine' my ass! You're literally vomiting blood! You look like shit!"

"Hey, now! I don't look _that_ bad."

"Yes, you do! You tell me you're dying every time you get sick! Don't say you're fine when you're obviously dying for real this time!" She wipes her tears off with her sleeves, which smudges my blood onto her cheeks. Her hands are bloody from tightening the makeshift bandage on my shoulder, but she doesn't seem to care. She tries to wipe the blood off my face. It works...kind of? There's still a bloodstain left, and it just kind of smudges the blood that's still on. It's the thought that counts, though. I'm nauseous and sweating, I still have chills, and my arms are still weak and shaking, but with her here, it's not as, well... scary.

"You're cold...and so pale..." she comments. She wraps her arms around my neck. Her scent is oddly soothing. She smells pleasantly sweet, like flowers. "I'm sharing my body heat with you, so stay still." If I had enough blood, I would probably be blushing right now.

"Noo! Your skirt! Aww... I liked that one. ...Oh, you're warm. Are you feeling okay?"

"You're the one who's freezing, stupid! You should be worrying about yourself."

"...Right." I'm starting to get kind of drowsy. It's comfortable like this. Even though I am quite literally dying right now, she still manages to make me feel like everything is going to be okay. "Let's stay like this. You're like... a heat generator. A furnace?"

"That was the plan," she grumbles. "Are you able to move your legs?"

"Yeah, kind of?" I reply and then demonstrate for her. My legs feel like they weigh a ton!

"Okay, that'll be good enough. I'm going to come closer to you to keep you warm. Are you ready?"

"Wait, so what am I doing?" It feels like I'm in a daze. That's probably not a good sign, but I'm too sleepy to care. I need to wake up... I need to stay awake. My eyelids flutter as I struggle to stay conscious.

"The pavement is hurting my knees, so move your legs for me so I can get closer."

I adjust my legs for her and she shuffles over and sits down. She's pressed up against my body, and her arms are wrapped around my neck even tighter than before, but not tight enough to choke me. I close my eyes, let out a long sigh, and melt into her embrace. I wrap my arms around her in return. Shit, this would be pretty nice if I wasn't currently bleeding to death. My eyes flutter open when I remember that I can't let myself fall asleep yet. I wish I wasn't so lightheaded...

"Hey... thanks."

"For what?"

"F-For--" The taste of iron overloads my tongue yet again as blood suddenly pools into my mouth. I hold back the urge to gag the rest up, and simply spit out the blood in my mouth. The taste isn't that bad after a while, but the acid is kind of hurting my throat. "...For doin' this for me. For even... c-coming here'n the first place. It's pretty late at night. Maybe this's just the blood loss talkin'." I find myself slurring my words a bit. My voice is so weak that if she wasn't pressed up against me, she probably wouldn't have heard me.

I'm...so tired. I just want to close my eyes and drift off to sleep. I'm barely holding on. All it would take is just one push...one little push, and I'd let go. I'd let go, and fall into the abyss...

"Kaito is Aoko's best friend. Of course I'd come to your aid if anything ever happened to you." The tickle of her breath against my neck sends shivers up my spine. My hearing is muffled like I'm inside of a fish bowl, and there's a slight ringing in my ears, but her gentle tone calms me down.

"Th-Thanks," I croak, my gasps for precious air short and shaky. Everything is spinning, and I can't see anything except stars. Shit, I don't have enough blood to stay awake... I don't have the strength left to fight anymore.  "Sorry, I... I don't think I can... h-hold up much longer... I'm... leaving the rest... up... to you..." With that, the last of my strength leaves my body. I slump against her and my arms slip down to my sides as they go limp. My heavy eyelids finally close shut, and the last things I hear are the distant wailing of sirens and the muffled sounds of someone talking, presumably to me.

And then everything fades away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DCMK's events take place in the early 90's, and yet most people have flip-phones... orz  
> Kaito would've been a goner if he had to crawl over to the nearest payphone, hahahaha!!


End file.
